Brother, I Finally Found You
by I Hate YouI Love You
Summary: Jenny's Work: Hiei going Christmas shopping! WHOA! Not Hiei! LOL!


Jenny: Hey Guys I hope you enjoy reading this fics.  
Kuwabara: Nah! Everyone gonna hate your fic!  
Jenny: What was THAT! (Evil death glare)  
Kuwabara: I'm just Kidding! Man, you almost act like Hiei but a girl version.  
Jenny: WHAT WAS THAT!  
Kuwabara: Umm nothing! I just said that you were the most cough prettiest cough thing in the world.  
Jenny: You better!  
Jenny: Well I got to start the story and Kuwabara, can you do the disclaimer?  
Kuwabara: Jenny own everything in the world including the Yu Yu Hakusho.  
Jenny: Yup. (walking away to start the fics)  
Kuwabara: This is my chance, (whispering) Jenny own NOTHING and only own her underwear.  
Jenny: LALALA!  
Kuwabara: Phew!

* * *

Brother, I Finally Found You  
  
"Today was Christmas Eve. Everyone was happy and was doing Christmas shopping. Everyone but Hiei who was sitting on a tree branch next to Kurama.  
  
"Yusuke asked me to invite you to the Christmas party." said Kurama cheerfully. "What is this Christmas?" Not really bother to know.  
  
"Well it's a human holiday when people have great time with their family or friend and buy or make something and give it to your family, friend or someone special to you."  
  
"Someone special to you." whispered Hiei. "Are you thinking of Yukina right now?" said Kurama looking at Hiei. "What if I am?" When are you going to tell Yukina that you are her brother?"  
  
Hiei said nothing. The only thing he said that he going somewhere and sped off.  
  
"When are going to tell her the truth." said Kurama in a silent tone.  
  
Hiei Pov  
  
"Why am I doing this!? I must gone INSANE. I said while running toward to what human called "The Mall 'or "The Plaza" which I don't really care. 

(4:26 P.m., at the mall or the plaza. WHO CARES!)

"Hn. What should I get for the detective"  
  
----------Flashback----------  
"Oh my god! Look at that motorcycle! Said Yusuke while he was drooling like a waterfall! I MUST get that. Too bad I'm broke. "Sigh" 

----------Back to Normal----------  
  
I went off to buy Yusuke a Suzuki (A/n those motorcycle are sexy! Also Hiei is LOADED because he was a thief LONG ago. So he is rich and When I said rich, I mean FIFTHY RICH!)  
  
"Hn, What should I get for the detective mate?"  
  
But while I was thinking, I saw a couple fighting and the girl slapped the boy ten feet across the floor. This gave me an idea. I went and bought Keiko a Slapped glove 2004.  
  
"Now what should I get for Boton."  
  
----------Flashback----------  
"IM GONNA GET YOU!" yelled Boton who was about to hit the demon. BANG! The demon was served. Suddenly her bat broke.  
  
"Wow! That is a hard headed demon." Boton sigh "Oh great, I already broke five bat and this is my last bat. 'Sigh'

----------Back to Normal----------  
  
I went to the sport section and bought twenty bats and glue just in case Boton break another bats.  
  
"Now for Kuwabaka." I wasn't planning to give Kuwabara a good present. Instead, I bought Kuwabara a stuff kitty which I put maikai itchy powder that makes you itch for one month straight. (A/n HA! I can't wait until Kuwabara open his present!)  
  
"For my best friend Kurama." I already know what to get because DUH they are best friend. I bought Kurama a pendent which look exactly like Kuronue pendent. (A/n Kuronue was Youko Partner. It said so in the movie.)  
  
"Now I need to buy Yukina a present." I said to myself. "None of these products is worth for the purity of Yukina. What should I get her?"  
  
----------Flashback----------  
"Yusuke asked me to invite you to the Christmas party." said Kurama cheerfully. "What is this Christmas?" said Hiei not really bother to know.  
  
"Well it's a human holiday when people have great time with their family or friend and buy or make something and give it to your family, friend or someone to you."

----------Back to Normal----------  
  
"Make something." I repeating the same phrase over and over again. Suddenly, I left the mall, went to an abandon warehouse to leave the present. And made Yukina's present.  
  
Normal Pov  
  
10:16 P.m., At Yusuke's house  
  
"Hey Kuwabara! Come in! Everyone is here!" exclaimed Keiko dragging Kuwabara in. "Where is Urameshi" Looking around. "He next to the Christmas tree. Don't laugh when you see him. "said Keiko whispering to Kuwabara. "What is there to laugh at." said Kuwabara walking into the Living room when suddenly saw a BIG Santa clause next to the Christmas tree.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT YUSUKE THE SANTA CLAUS! Yelled Kuwabara laughing hysterically. "Laugh all you want. I only did this because Keiko wanted me to be Santa Claus." said Yusuke who was about to murder Kuwabara. "Are you sure Yusuke?" said Kurama. "Don't you dare tell to Kuwabara!" said the really pissed of Yusuke. "Hahaha! With those entire beard, you can make twenty coats to the guest!" said Kuwabara. "One more word about me being Santa Claus, your DEAD!" Yelled Yusuke. "Okay Urameshi! Take a joke!" said Kuwabara. "Whatever." said Yusuke.  
  
Yukina walked over to kurama and asked "Is Hiei here?" "I'm afraid not. Why did you asked" "Oh nothing" walking way. Kurama felt bad for Yukina and looked at the window where Hiei was, outside and isolated.  
  
The party ended and all their friend went home and to sleep. But Little the know, Hiei the Santa Claus was going to each home leaving their gifts under the tree (A/n I can't imagine Hiei in a Santa Claus suits. XD)  
  
Yusuke's Pov  
  
"AHH! What a sleep!" I yawn while going to his Living room. "WHAT THE HECK! WHAT WITH THE BIG ASS PRESENT!" I yelled looking at a largely present. Taking out the card attached to it and read it.  
  
Dear Detective,  
  
Kurama told me about Christmas and I am not sorry for missing out the party. I hope you won't drool all over your present.  
  
From your worst nightmare Hiei  
  
I went through the card and said "Hn, so unpredictable." I turned around and forgot about his present. I ripped the wrapper and was drooling like a waterfall. "HOLY SHIT! A SUZUKI!"  
  
Keiko's Pov  
  
"Good morning Keiko" I yawn and went to the bathroom to wash up. When I finished washing up. I went to my living room and found a little present. I first read the letter. It said,  
  
Dear Detective's mate,  
  
I bought you this gift because you're the detective's mate. Your present might be useful when you see Yususke.  
  
From your worst nightmare,  
Hiei  
  
I blushed how Hiei kept saying I was Yusuke's mate. I opened my present and revealed the new slapped glove 2004. "Well well, This might be useful after all."  
  
Boton Pov  
  
I was at Genkai temple looking at the white Christmas outside. It was really beautiful. Sooner later, I was getting cold. I went back inside the temple. I went to the Christmas tree and was admiring the pretty tree. I soon sawed a present for me. I opened the card first.  
  
Dear Preppie,  
  
I HATE YOU! MUAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL MUDER YOU WITH MY DEADLY SWEET SNOW! MUAHAHAHA!  
  
From sweet snow,  
Hiei  
  
I felled on the floor sweat dropping. I knew Hiei was eating ice cream so I went straight to the present. " YAAA! I GOT NEW BAT! I think I'll practice my new bat on Koenma." So I summon my oar and went to the spirit world.  
  
Kuwabara Pov  
  
I stood up yawning and said "Good morning Jr. Yukina, Mike, Skippy, Jr. Kill Hiei, (One hour past since he kept naming ALL his pet cats)  
  
I went to the bathroom and started to wash up, then went to the dinning room and ate breakfast with my family. I peaked over to the Christmas tree and opened all my present. One present caught my eye. I opened it and sawed a little stuff kitty and I started to hugging it. Suddenly I started itching. I opened the letter who sent this present.  
  
Dear Stupid and ugly Kuwabara,  
  
HAHAHA! I PUT MAIKAI ITCHING POWDER ON THE STUFF KITTY! YOU SHALL DIE!!! From your worst enemy,  
Hiei  
  
P.s. The itching will stop in one month  
  
I'm gonna KILL you Hiei!!!!!!  
  
Kurama Pov  
  
I woked up by my mother, she told me to eat breakfast before it get cold. So I got ready and went down stair to eat breakfast. Mother and I was happily eating and talking the whole morning.  
  
When I was done eating, Mother took me outside and show me my present. It was a brand car. Mother told me that since I keep going somewhere, she got me a car. I was happy and hugged my mother.  
  
I went inside and went to the Christmas tree to see the other present I received. I sawed a tiny box which was from Hiei. I open the letter first and read it.  
  
Dear Kitsune,  
  
I hope you like this present and CUT YOUR HAIR! BOTH YOU AND YOUKO! Well I'm not sorry that I didn't went to the party yesterday and CUT YOUR HAIR OR ELSE! I'LL SEND KARASU AND MAKE HIM STOCK YOU FOREVER!  
From your non-best friend,  
Hiei  
  
I shiver when he said "Karasu." I opened the present careful and inside was a replica of Kuroune's pendent. "Thank you Hiei."  
  
Yukina  
  
I went outside and dancing around the snow. I loved the snow. It white sheet spark when the sun reflected it sheet. I was happy.  
  
I was thinking if my brother was dancing on the snow right now. I always though about my brother when I was alone. Oh I wished I knew who was my brother.  
  
I went inside of the temple and went to my room. While I was cleaning my room, on my bed was a little box with a letter. I first opened the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Yukina,  
  
I hope you like your present. Keep my present close to your heart. Someday I will tell who I am. But now, don't shed tear for me and keep dreaming and never forget mother.  
Sincerly,  
Brother  
  
I was crying. I cried of happiness. I cried because my brother is still alive. I stopped crying because he told me not to shed tear for him.  
  
I opened the little box and inside was a tear gem. It color was beautiful. It was red as fire but inside of the gem was a spark of blue and white.  
  
I wore it around my neck and kept it safe in my heart. I took one of the gem I shed for my brother and made it into a necklace. I putted in the box which he gave me and putted the box outside of the my door. In a flash, the little box was gone.  
  
I went outside and dancing around the snow again. I knew he was watching me dance. The only thing I said was "Brother, I finally found."

* * *

Jenny: Aww! Wasn't that cute!  
Kevin: NO! It was sooo disgusting!  
Jenny: =(  
Kuwabara: You make me puke!  
Jenny: Everyone is against me.  
Kevin and Kuwabara: Well DUH!  
Jenny: -.-;;; (starting to type something)  
(Kevin is nude and Kuwabara is wearing a Barbie dress)  
Kevin: What the fuck! Where is my clothes!  
Kuwabara: Oooo. Pretty dress!  
Jenny: (cracked up)  
Jenny: Please (snort) review (cracked up) me!  
Kevin: WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CLOTHES!  
Kuwabara: I'm a Barbie boy in a Barbie world…(blab blab blab)  
Jenny: O.o 


End file.
